Winning Isn't Everything
by VulporAnime
Summary: Yui Hirasawa is looking for a job while in college and happens to get one at Teikō Middle School, home of the Generation of Miracles. Little does she know that Kuroko, the 6th member of the generation, isn't happy with the team's motto. Can Yui help Kuroko in making his decision? Or will Yui continue to be as clutzy and silly as she always is.
1. Chapter 1: The 6th Member

**A/N: Crossover merph. This idea kind of like hatched into my brain while in school and playing basketball. How odd, you say, that I make a story after playing basketball... lol Okay well this is also going to be a short story too haha, so I'm done talking now. Shutting up..**

* * *

**The 6th Member**

"This way to the Light Music Club Ms. Hirasawa," said the principal of Teikō Middle School as he led Yui through a long narrow hallway. Yui, who was in her early 20's, was looking for a job to keep herself occupied while in college as well as help her parents pay the expensive fees that were required for college. Yui hadn't known what to do exactly and had wandered around town until she had heard of another Light Music Club at Teikō Middle School. Thinking that she could help bring some After School Tea Time spirit there, she applied to help out with the club.

The principal continued to lead Yui down hallway after hallway for a few minutes. He seemed to be giving Yui a tour of the school, rather than leading her directly to the Music room. Every so often he would point out things here and there, but Yui paid no attention to him due to her lack of focus. Although one thing he said did catch her eye.

It was when the both of them were passing through the gym. Before even entering the gym, the two of them passed by a few cabinets that hung on the wall. Inside the cabinets were trophies, awards, medals, you name it. If it was about a tournament or competition of some sort, the cabinet had it. Yui looked at the cabinets, obviously perplexed. The principal noticed her stop and turned to smile at the cabinets.

"Ah, so you've noticed Teikō Middle School's famous wall of awards," he said in a proud tone of voice, "Believe it or not, Ms. Hirasawa, but a large majority of these awards are all from the basketball club."

"Really?!" gasped Yui in shock that such a small basketball club could achieve so many awards, "But isn't the basketball club small? How could they have entered so many-"

"Oh no. I believe you are gravely mistaken Ms. Hirasawa, but let me show you why or how we have gained so many awards," said the principal as he opened the nearest door and beckoned Yui to come in. As Yui took a step forward she could hear the sound of sneakers squeeking against the wooden flooring and people breathing heavily. It didn't exactly sound like a group of boys though, it sounded like an army of them.

Yui walked into the brightly lit gym of Teikō Middle School to see over 100 boys of about 13 to 14 years old running around the gym. Some of the boys were just running laps around the gym, others were playing basketball using the four halfcourts the gym had.

"Is...is this the basketball club?" gulped Yui in amazement as she clutched Giita to her chest and stared in awe at the mass of boys playing basketball. Each boy had a serious expression on their face and even though it was practice, they played as if it were an actual game.

"Yes, Ms. Hirasawa. Impressive isn't it? This is Teikō Middle School's famous basketball club. Holding over one hundred strong basketball players," The principal paused for a moment before continuing, "Our policy in the basketball club here is that winning is everything Ms. Hirasawa, losing will not be tolerated. That's why you see everyone playing with such dedication."

Yui watched as player after player practiced their shots. Performing hook shots, 3 pointers, rebounds, and even dunks. She was absolutely stunned at the sheer skill and focus the players had and was even more shocked because she'd never seen basketball players before. Being in the Light Music Club throughout high school, Yui didn't exactly get to watch sports very often.

"It...certainly is impressive," said Yui as she gazed around the gym, but her eyes came to focus on one group of five kids that just seemed to stand out from the rest, "Who are those kids?"

"Ah, you seem to have an eye for a good team," said the principal with a grin, "That would be our school's best team. The A team you could say, but most people call them the Generation of Miracles. They're the best team we have and no one doubts there skills. They're what made this school so popular in basketball you could say. Now we best be going, the Light Music Club will be waiting."

The principal chuckled for a moment before turning to leave and Yui was about to follow, but her gaze swept across the team again. This time she noticed that instead of five players standing there, there was one other player with them making a total of six. Yui stopped and turned to get a better look at him. He was smaller than the rest and had blue hair along with the fact that he seemed to be just standing on the sidelines away from the team. The principal seemed to notice that Yui had seen this strange boy and stopped as well to look at him.

"So I see you've found the Generation of Miracles' 6th member. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Mmm," replied Yui as she stared intently at him. For some reason she couldn't look away, it was something very strange about him that made her want to get him to run around and be happy. Yui stared a moment longer before making a conclusion, _this boy is too dull,_ she thought to herself.

"You see Ms. Hirasawa, not many people get to see Kuroko."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people don't call him the "phantom member" for nothing. That's his nickname by the way. Kuroko is a very quiet boy that specializes in passing the ball using misdirection. He's unlike all the other members where they all accel in strength, he accels in strategy."

"I see..." said Yui who wanted to get some liveliness into the boy even more so now. She continued to stare and Kuroko seemed to notice someone staring and tensed. He then looked in Yui's direction and blinked once. His face was quite expressionless and he managed a small wave before turning back to his team mates.

"He is quite strange though, once you think about it," said the principal suddenly as he chuckled, "Well I think it's about time we head to the Music Room Ms. Hirasawa. If we don't go there now, we'll be late and you don't want to be late for your first day on the job, now do you?"

"Oh no!" said Yui as she quickly broke her stare on Kuroko and looked at the principal.

"Good," laughed the principal, "but one more thing. Since I you seemed to take such an interest in basketball, here's a pair of tickets to the next game."

The principal put his hands in his pockets as he said that and fished out a pair of tickets. He handed them to Yui and smiled.

"A-arigatou!" said Yui excitedly because she'd never been to an actual basketball game before.

"Oh it's the least I can do," chuckled the principal, "Now let's head off to the music room, shall we?"

"Mmm!"

As the pair exited the gym and the sound of squeeking basketball shoes faded into the distance. Yui could no longer think about random cute things or even about music as much because the word "basketball" filled her mind to no end, but the one thing that interested her the most was how dull Kuroko was.

_I swear it that I'll make that boy smile and enjoy himself someday, _said Yui to herself, _I can't even think of how that boy is without some life in him!_

Yui looked down at the tickets she had received and smiled. _I'll get Azusa and we'll go to this game of theirs and see for ourselves just how much of a phantom this Kuroko really is._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, done with chapter one. Woot woot, so if you guys haven't noticed Yui is about 20 years old in this one. NO ROMANCE between Yui and Kuroko. It's more like Yui gets the brother she never had hahaha and uhmm yeah. Azu-nyan in the next chapter. Constructive comments are encouraged and can't wait to see you all in Chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: Setting the Stage**


	2. Chapter 2: Setting the Stage

**A/N: So onward with chapter 2. Nothing really that I have to say besides it's almost Thanksgiving break and that means more time for me to to type up chapters and brainstorm. Woot. Woot.**

* * *

**Setting the Stage**

"Kurokocchi! Wait up!" called Kise as he ran up to Kuroko, who was walking to the game their team had at noon. Kuroko, the blue haired 6th member of the Generation of Miracles, turned around to see Kise running at full sprint after him. Kise Ryouta, another member of the Generation of Miracles, was much taller than Kuroko and had bleach blonde hair. Besides playing basketball, he was a model as well.

"Hello Kise," said Kuroko in a monotone voice once Kise had caught up to Kuroko, "Are you ready for today's basketball game?"

"Mmm yeah," smiled Kise as the two continued to walk together, "We're definitely going to win this game. Just like we always do."

Kise laughed and Kuroko looked up at Kise and forced a small smile. The two walked in silence for a moment before Kise spoke up.

"Hey Kuroko, who was that lady that was staring at you at practice the other day?"

"I don't know," relied Kuroko in a quiet voice like he always did.

"Well, I heard she's the new adviser for the Light Music Club. I'm actually kind of surprised she noticed you Kuroko, I mean not to be insulting. But you're kind of like a phantom or ghost on the court."

"Mhmm," mumbled Kuroko in response as the two approached the gymnasium where the match was going to be held. There, waiting for them, was the pink haired manager of their team, Satsuki Momoi. She was pouting and looking up and down the street, but once she spotted Kise and Kuroko, her eyes lit up and she ran over to them.

"Tetsu-kun!" she said happily as she jumped on Kuroko and seemingly hugged him to death.

"Momoi, please get off of me," mumbled Kuroko as Kise stood and laughed.

"Come on Kuroko, what's with you? You don't like Momoi?" asked Kise as he shrugged and started to walk into the gymnasium, leaving Kuroko to get up by himself. Once Kuroko had gotten up and Momoi had stopped hugging him, the two of them started to head into the gym.

"You and Kise are the last ones to arrive," said Momoi as if it was a disappointment, "The others are already practicing and warming up before the game. Though not like it matters, I've already looked over the other team and they're not as good as us. They do have a strong defense though, but you and Aomine will be able to punch through it easily with your misdirection."

Kuroko's only response to the update on the other team was a nod. Momoi scrunched her eyebrows together and pouted again at Kuroko's blunt and silent response.

"Tetsu-kun, you seem quieter today. Is something bothering you? I mean if you have doubts about our victor-"

"No. It's nothing Satsu-kun," said Kuroko suddenly as he gave a glance at Momoi. Momoi stopped in her tracks once Kuroko had said that so Kuroko just kept walking.

"He...he said...Satsu-kun..." said Momoi as her body started to shake from excitement, "I can't believe he said that!" Momoi then ran into the gym to tell the others what Kuroko had said.

Kuroko sighed once he had heard Momoi leave. He didn't want her suspecting anything to be wrong with him, so he said "Satsu-kun" to distract her. To be honest though, Kuroko wasn't exactly feeling like himself. He was starting to have doubts about his team. Not about whether or not they would win, but about the team's moral values on basketball. Kuroko played basketball because he loved the sport, but the others didn't. Some of them played for fame and others because they were just good at it. And because of the team's motto of never losing and always winning, Kuroko was starting to hate basketball. Kuroko looked up at the ceiling as he walked.

"There's got to be a way to fix this," he mumbled to himself before walking into the brightly lit gym. Once he had entered, the familiar sounds of a basketball game hit his ears. The crowd talking to themselves as they compared the teams, the coaches instructing strategies with their teams, and the soft squeeking of shoes as players ran up and down the court. Kuroko looked around the gym and gave a small smile.

_Well, I guess I can always think about my problem after the game,_ he thought to himself as he spotted Kise beckoning him over to where the coach was.

* * *

"We're going to be late!" yelled Yui as she dragged Azusa into the car.

"W-what's the rush Yui-senpai?! It's just a basketball game!" said Azusa as she quickly put on her seat-belt. Yui started up the engine and reversed the car out of the parking lot before responding.

"This isn't just a basketball game!" said Yui as she started to accelerate down the street, making Azusa cringe in fear, "This is a game played by the Generation of Miracles! and more importantly, I have to get one of the players to be happy and show some expression!"

"But Yui-senpai! It's a middle school basketball game! There's nothing super special about that and what do you mean by expression?!" said Azusa as she started to tighten the seat-belt just in case of an accident.

"I don't care! We've gotta go or we'll be late!" said Yui as she made a sharp right turn and ran a stop sign.

"Yui-senpai-" began Azusa, but she paused for a moment, remembering something Yui's childhood friend, Nodoka, had said once.

"_You see, when Yui set her mind on something or does something. She'll go all out and not give up."_

Azusa blinked once at the memory before sighing and looking out the window at the cars and houses that zoomed by. She had officially decided to give up on getting out of the situation and just playing along with it. A few minutes passed by before the both of them arrived at the gym where the game would take place. Azusa looked around and saw a huge mass of cars parked in the lot besides theirs.

"This must be a good team or a big game if this many people showed up," said Azusa as she got out of the car and followed Yui into the gym. After smoothly getting through the guard that asked them for their tickets, Yui and Azusa stopped in the lobby. There they were met by a flustered pink haired girl.

"Tetsu-kun called me Satsu-kun!" said the girl in excitement before skipping away, leaving Azusa absolutely dumbfounded. Yui, on the other hand, seemed to be used to it as she just ignored the girl and kept walking. Azusa quickly started walking to catch up with Yui.

After a few more minutes of wandering around, buying food, and looking at the school's awards, Yui and Azusa finally settled down in the bleachers of the gym. Down below them were the two teams, Teikō Middle School was on the right while the other team was on the left. Azusa looked down and saw that the team from Teikō Middle School had five members standing around the coach.

"Man, they're six man team looks ever more impressive in their uniforms!" exclaimed Yui as she too looked at the members.

"Six?" asked Azusa as she glanced at Yui, "but there are five."

"Noo, there are six members currently talking with the coach," said Yui as she scrunched her eyebrows, "See, the last one with blue hair is the sixth member."

Azusa gave the team another look and this time she noticed the expressionless 6th member of the team. Azusa blinked and rubbed her eyes. How had she not noticed him before?! It was impossible, Azusa had counted five members a few seconds ago.

"Seee what I mean! So expressionless! We need to get some life into him!" complained Yui as Azusa glanced over at her.

"Y-yui senpai. How did I not notice him before?"

Yui turned to Azusa and smiled before looking back at the player.

"You see Azusa, this expressionless and emotionless player is the 6th member of the Generation of Miracles. I've been told that he apparently is almost invisible to most people since he doesn't have much of a presence, but I don't get why. I see him all the time!"

Azusa shook her head and looked back at the team. This time Azusa saw him, but if she adverted her gaze to someone else, then he would disappear.

"That's creepy.." mumbled Azusa as she continued to watch the teams prepare for the game. After a few more minutes, Azusa and Yui heard a whistle being blown.

"The game is about to begin!" said the referee as he walked into the middle of the court, "Both teams gather around."

"That's our cue Kurokocchi," said Kise as he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles stood up to go to the center ring where the other team was waiting.

"Okay," replied Kuroko as he got up as well.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the actual game. I kind of want to stick to about 1500 words per chapter with a max of 2000. So sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. So again comment, review, follow, or favorite if you liked it. and Have a happy thanksgiving to you all if I don't update the next chapter by thanksgiving.**

**Chapter 3: Kuroko the Phantom**


	3. Chapter 3: Kuroko the Phantom

**A/E: Sorry about the delay on updates. I've been quite busy with many other things, but I'm giving it my best shot to update when I can.**

* * *

**Kuroko the Phantom**

Kuroko blankly stared at the person that was assigned defense on him. Even though Kuroko's face was absolutely expressionless, his mind was racing at determining the ability of his defender. Of course, that was the Momoi's job, but it didn't hurt to do it yourself every once in awhile.

Kuroko took a moment to glance at the center of the court where Murasakibara stood ready for the toss up. Kuroko's eyes narrowed as he compared the player from the other team to Murasakibara. First off, Murasakibara towered over the other player and secondly the other player seemed extremely intimidated.

_Well there's no surprise there,_ thought Kuroko with a sigh as he watched Murasakibara lazily yawn, _We are the Generation of Miracles.._

Kuroko then turned back to his defender and found that his defender wasn't even giving any attention towards Kuroko. He'd already forgotten Kuroko's presence and was more focused on Murasakibara's extreme height.

"Are both teams ready?" called the Referee as he walked to the center of the court. He was acknowledged with eager nods from Teikō Middle School and nervous looks from the other school. The referee took this as a signal to begin and blew his whistle before tossing the basketball into the air.

Kuroko didn't even bother to watch who got the basketball, he knew that Murasakibara had gotten it and was going to pass it to Aomine or Midorima. Either way Kuroko's job was to get down the court and be there for Aomine to pass the ball.

With a quick glance at his defender, Kuroko dashed around him and bolted down the court. Meanwhile Murasakibara easily held up his hand and grabbed the ball with just a slight hop before passing it over to Aomine. Aomine smirked as he reached up and grabbed the ball before barreling down the court, leaving the rest of Teikō's team to defend against the opponent team.

"Get him!" yelled the other team's couch as he stomped his foot on the ground, "Get that Teikō player!"

Finally realizing the situation, the team snapped back into action and pushed past the defenders before starting at Aomine. One of them managed to get ahead of Aomine and block him from making a shot.

"You really think that's going to stop me?" smirked Aomine with a glint of confidence in his eyes as he stopped dribbling and tossed the ball to the left.

"What are you? Crazy! Why would you pass the ball to thin air?" mocked the player who had been blocking Aomine.

"But what if thin air passed back?" asked Aomine as he swiveled around the player, jumped up, caught the ball flying back through the air, and dunked it before dropping to the ground.

"What the-" began the player as he turned to see who had passed the ball back, but he just found a blue haired kid standing there, "Who are you?"

"Domo, I'm Teikō's 6th player, Kuroko," said Kuroko before he turned to run down the court towards his team. The player just stood there with his mouth gaping, dumbfounded that he hadn't seen Kuroko at all.

"Where did he..."

"Hey! Snap out of it and get your head back in the game!" yelled his couch, which made him shake his head and turn his attention back to the game.

* * *

'YOSH!" yelled Yui as she stood up in the bleachers, causing everyone in the stands to turn toward her and Azusa, "Go Kuroko!"

"Yui-Senpai," pleaded Azusa as her face turned red with embarrassment, "Please sit down. Everyone's staring.."

"But Azusa! Didn't you see?! Kuroko was amazing out there! No one noticed him, just like I said they wouldn't!" said Yui as she beamed from ear to ear.

"But that's no reason to suddenly stand up and yell," groaned Azusa as she tried to ignore all the people staring.

"No matter!" continued Yui as she was still un-phased by the stares, "I'm sure Kuroko and the rest of the team will be amazing! I mean they are the _Generation of Miracles._"

And with that being said, Yui finally sat down and stopped making a scene. Azusa sighed in relief as she tried to focus back on the game, but Yui's consistent cheers for Teikō Middle School refused to let her focus at all.

"Why does it always have to be me that gets dragged along," groaned Azusa as she closed her eyes for a brief moment and let the sounds of the buzzer repeatedly going off sink into her. The noise was so repetitious and common that Azusa nearly fell asleep, but a sharp cut off of the consistent scoring from Teikō made Azusa snap open her eyes.

"What happened Yui-senpai?" asked Azusa as she sat up straight and looked down at the court before looking up at Yui, who was standing up yet again. Yui said nothing in response, instead she quickly pointed a finger at the scoreboard. When Azusa saw the scoreboard, her jaw nearly dropped. The score was 64 - 12 in favor of Teikō.

"Oh my.." said Azusa as she rubbed her eyes and stared at the scoreboard again, "How did they..?"

"I told you Azu-nyan," said Yui, her eyes brimming with excitement, "They are the _Generation of Miracles!_ They're unbeatable!"

"I-I guess so," said Azusa as she shook her head in amazement and looked down at Teikō's Middle School's team as they shook hands with the other team.

"Let's go Azu-nyan!" exclaimed Yui suddenly as she jumped up, grabbed Azusa by the wrist, and started to drag her down the bleachers.

"Wha?! Where are we going Senpai?!"

"To see the team! I want to meet each and every one of them!"

"I thought you only wanted to meet and cheer up Kuroko?"

"Exactly!"

Azusa sighed and decided to give up. Yui's argument made no sense at all, but Azusa decided not to argue against it as she again recalled what Nagasa had said about Yui.

"Gee, I'm just hoping you don't get us into trouble," grumbled Azusa as she nearly tripped over a seat on the way down to the team.

* * *

"Nice job everyone, " said Akashi as he brushed back his hair, "We won, but I expected you all to have performed better. We actually let them score this game."

Almost the entire Teikō team nodded solemnly as they all agreed that even though they won, it could have been an even better victory if they hadn't let the other team score. It was quiet for a moment as everyone thought over this, but suddenly Kise piped up.

"Well we did pretty well at least, can you at least-"

"No Kise," grunted Akashi with a dull look on his face, "You know our philosophy by heart like the rest of us. Even with that philosophy being kept, as captain I still expect you to do better. Today I saw a few of there players get past your defense."

Kise didn't respond, he just gave a slight nod. No one else said anything and it was quiet on the court as everyone started to rest up. Kuroko stood there, slightly agitated that all the team really cared about was winning and that his fears had been confirmed. Teikō's basketball team didn't play for fun anymore nor did they play because they loved basketball. They only played because they wanted to win and crush their opponents.

Kuroko gritted his teeth and was about to open his mouth and say something, but Aomine came up behind him.

"Nice job today Kuroko," grinned Aomine as he gave a light punch to Kuroko's shoulder, "You did well with your passes today, like always."

"Thanks," replied Kuroko as he forced a grin and bumped knuckles with him before he watched Aomine walk over to the bench as well. _Well at least Aomine doesn't seem to care about winning so much_, he thought to himself as he looked to each of his teammates.

Kuroko stifled a sigh as he shoved the thoughts of his team only wanting victory to the back of his mind before walking towards the exit of the gymnasium.

"Where are you going Kuroko?" asked one of his teammates once they'd noticed Kuroko leaving.

"Fresh air," came Kuroko's response as he signaled to them that he'd be fine.

"What's wrong with Kuroko," asked Kise as he drank some more of his energy drink, "He's been quieter than usu-"

"Where's Kuroko?!" yelled Yui as she and Azusa both fell over the railing and onto Aomine and Kise, who were on the bench.

"Wait! what the-get off of me!" yelled Aomine as he pushed away Yui as she tried to scramble to her feet.

"I am so sorry about my friend," said Azusa as she brushed off her clothes after Kise had helped her get up, "But she's looking for a player named Kuroko, do you happen to know-"

"There! Outside!" said Yui as she, yet again, grabbed Azusa' wrist and dragged her towards the exit.

The entire Teikō Middle School team just stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Friends of yours?" asked Aomine as he glanced at Kise.

"Nope, but it looks like they know Kurokocchi."

"Should we call security?"

"No, because believe it or not, the really loud one is the leader for the Light Music Club here at Teikō."

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned the entire team as they all looked at Yui who was still dragging Azusa outside.

* * *

**A/E: Well that's about it for chapter 3. Sorry if the character's are a bit off, I've been trying to refresh myself with the characters and have proof read this chapter so many times. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

**Chapter 4: This is Gīta**


	4. Chapter 4: This is Gīta

**A/N:** **So here goes nothing, It's been a few months since I've typed yet another chapter since I have school and the like. Well here goes nothing, I really like this story and how it's developing in my brain and I'm glad to see that I'm getting positive feedback. So without further delay, chapter 4.**

* * *

**This is Gīta**

Kuroko sat on the carpet floor with his eyes half closed, wondering how or why he'd gotten into the situation he was in. Around him heard heard the slightly familiar voices of two young women talking to each other. Well, he didn't think talking was an appropriate word to describe their voices, so speaking loudly would be better, or maybe even yelling.

"So Kuroko!" said the one woman suddenly as she grabbed both his shoulders and shook him back and forth, "You were amazing out there on the court today!

Before Kuroko could respond, he found himself getting lifted up and nearly squeezed to death with a hug. From where he was being lifted, he heard the other woman sigh in exasperation before speaking.

"Yui-senpai, please put down Kuroko. I honestly don't think he likes it when you randomly shoot out compliments and then hug him."

"Oh! You're probably right Azusa!," said Yui as she put Kuroko down again and plopped down on the carpet as well next to Azusa. Between them was a small coffee table where several cups of tea sat. Kuroko let out a sigh and closed his eyes for moment, processing all the events that had occurred to him up until now.

He last remembered leaving the gym trying to get some fresh air. As he walked out he recalled breathing in the warm afternoon air. It relaxed him a bit and helped to relieve his agitation towards his team. As he was doing that he heard two distinct voices from behind him. Almost as soon as he had heard the two voices, Kuroko was immediately plowed over by one of the two women.

Apparently it had knocked him unconscious and when he had finally woken up, he was in an apartment, with the two women peering over him. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to find Azusa and Yui both staring intently at him, although Yui's stare wasn't one of worry, it was one of extreme excitement.

"So how are you feeling Kuroko?" asked Azusa as she broke the awkward silence in the room.

"I'm feeling... fine. Thank you for taking care of me," Kuroko replied in his usual monotone voice. He blinked for a moment and wondered whether or not his teammates were worried about him or maybe they assumed he had just gone home.

As if reading his mind, Azusa immediately spoke after the thought had crossed his mind.

"Don't worry, I've called your coach, teammates, and family to notify them that you're safe," she said before glaring at Yui, "And shouldn't YOU be saying something too, Senpai?"

As soon as Azusa had said that, Yui turned completely red. She then stood up and bowed whilst saying "Gomen! I'm sorry for knocking you down earlier!"

She then looked up and smiled at him brightly before sitting back down.

"Err... It's alright," replied Kuroko as he forced an awkward smile. Silence resumed in the room after that until Yui abruptly stood up and rushed over to the kitchen, only to bring back what looked like a guitar case. She plopped herself back down onto the carpet and gingerly unzipped the guitar case.

"This, Kuroko, is my bestfriend and guitar, Gīta," said Yui as she presented him a rather worn guitar that had a red outer layer with yellow in the center. Yui held the guitar with reverence as she waited for Kuroko's response.

"Err.. Hello, Gīta." said Kuroko slowly as he glanced up at Yui, slowly starting to question her sanity.

"Gīta was my very first guitar, Kuroko," smiled Yui as she gingerly handed him the guitar. Kuroko took the guitar with care and forced a smile. He had no clue why she was even showing her guitar to him, but he didn't want to upset her. It seemed... wrong to him to upset someone so happy so he just went along with whatever was going on.

"uhmm thanks for letting me see him, said Kuroko as he handed back Gīta.

Yui smiled and said "You're welcome Kuroko!" as she took her guitar back happily into her arms.

"You see, Kuroko," said Azusa as she starting swirling her tea, "If you're wondering why Senpai here showed you her guitar, it's because she's trying to tell you something, but just can't put it into words. Yui was never really good at expressing herself through words so she chose to do so through music."

Kuroko stared blankly at Azusa after she had said that before glancing back at Yui who just smiled warmly and clutched onto her guitar. Yui gave a slight nod as if agreeing with every word Azusa had just said.

"And what is it you're trying to tell me exactly?" asked Kuroko as he tried to comprehend what the two young women were trying to tell him. The two women both looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Kuroko.

"Follow what you think is best Kuroko," said Yui in quite a mature tone, "Do what you love, but also remember to-"

Yui was cut off by someone opening the door to the apartment. Kuroko tilted his head slightly to look past Yui at whoever was at the door. What he saw was another young woman with very long almost black hair that went down to her waist. She was carrying a shopping bag and was humming to a tune.

Once she had opened the door and seen the three of them look at her, her face turned white as a sheet.

"Y-y-yui?! and... and... Azusa!?" she bellowed as she dropped her bag on the ground, "H-h-how did you... When did you?! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Yo! Mio!" exclaimed Yui as she quickly stood up and embraced the still dumbfounded Mio Akiyama, "I'm sorry for breaking into your place, but-"

"You WHAT?!"

"I broke in along with Azusa, but that's besides the point Mio. We were helping out this middle schooler here, look!"

Both of the women turned towards Kuroko and stared at him intensely whilst Azusa sighed and stood up as well to go over to where the other two stood.

"Don't worry Kuroko," said Azusa as she was standing up, "Everything will be fine. Mio is a nice senpai, she's just... in shock."

Kuroko nodded, still confused at all the events that had occurred today. He sat patiently and listened in on what the three were discussing though.

"Okay, Yui," said Mio as she tapped her foot on the ground, "I'm giving you five minutes to explain yourself."

"Welll..." began Yui as she started to explain what had happened with the basketball team, finding Kuroko, cheering him up, knocking him out, and talking to him.

"Okay... that seems... understandable, but how did he become unconscious in the first place?"

"Well you see," began Yui as she sheepishly rubbed her hand on the back of her head, "I can expla-"

"Yui-senpai knocked him over while rushing outside to meet him. Seems like he was more tired then she anticipated and when she came barreling into him, she sort of... knocked him out," said Azusa in an indignant tone as she raised her eyebrow at Yui.

"Azu-nyann!" groaned Yui as she started shaking Azusa, "Why would you betray me like that and tell Mio!"

"It's no good to lie, senpai," chuffed Azusa as she shook Yui off of her.

"Well... i'm glad to see you didn't let Yui wreck the place, Azusa," said Mio as she gazed around her apartment, "Arigatou"

"ME?! WHAT DO YOU MEA-" began Yui, but she was cut off.

"You're welcome Senpai," said Azusa in a slightly too innocent voice.

Mio sighed and picked up her shopping bag before going over to the table and crouching down to come face to face with Kuroko.

"Kuroko, it's getting late you know. You should be heading home soon. Don't worry about what happened here, it was alright for you to stay here so don't worry about whether or not you were a bother, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and stood up, guessing that he needed to leave since Mio didn't seem all that pleased with Yui for bringing him here in the first place.

"No! Don't go!" wailed Yui as she ran over and bear hugged Kuroko again, nearly knocking the win out of him, "Stay here for dinner at least! Mio's a great chef!"

"Now Yui, I bet his parents and friends are quite worried about him. He should really get going," said Mio as she stood up again and put her hands to her hips.

"Fineee, but I get to drive him home, okay?"

"Sure, why not," said Mio as she smiled a bit, "but make sure he gets HOME first, not your place, alright?"

"Okay Mio," pouted Yui as she started to guide Kuroko out of the apartment followed shortly by Azusa who was probably coming to make sure Yui really did take Kuroko home and not to someone else's house.

The ride home was quiet except for Yui humming a tune that was strangely familiar to the tune Mio was humming as she had entered her apartment.

As soon as they arrived, Kuroko got out, thanked them, and walked inside, tired from the events of the day. Almost immediately after he had entered his home, Kuroko's phone began to ring.

He picked up and found it to be Kise calling him, making sure everything was alright.

"You sure I can't help with anything Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment as he recalled what Yui had said before she had been cut off. _Do what you love..._ before responding in his usual emotionless tone.

"I have a question."

"Well what is it Kurokocchi?"

"Do you love basketball?"

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY out with Chapter 4. Sorry for ALL they delays. I was extremely busy and... yeah I didn't have time to type! So gomen. I'll try for Chapter 5 as soon as I can, but until then I hope you like Chapter 4! Please leave feedback, comments, likes, dislikes. Anything that will help me improve.**

**Chapter 5: Remember to Love What You Do**


End file.
